cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Horde
The Golden Horde is the first alliance in CN to choose a Mongolian theme. The name, government structure and art work of this alliance are all based upon the nation Golden Horde, a nation established in the western part of the Mongol Empire after the Mongol invasion of Rus' in the 1240s. Yassa of The Golden Horde Preamble: The Yassa of The Golden Horde is to be followed by all members alike, the Yassa holds no exceptions to its text or to its symbolism. It is the job of the Genghis Khan, the Viziers, the Kurultai and the Beklare-bek alike to interpret the Yassa but realise that in interpreting they are not above the Yassa but bound by it. The Yassa is the highest set of laws in the alliance, if any request or act is made which contradicts the writings of the Yassa, it is to be considered an act against the Yassa and more importantly against the members which have upheld it without fault. Article I: Membership A ) Applications: In order to become a member of the horde, one must post an application in the correct form, wich is located on the hordes forum. When a potential member has posted the right information, his application will be reviewed by the Vizier of Internal Affairs, and either accepted or rejected as he deems fit. The only person that can veto this decision, is the Genghis Khan. Once accepted, said member is to change his alliance affiliation to: 'The Golden Horde' and put the ID he received in his nation bio. Faillure to do so can result in disciplinary actions by the government. B ) Member Behaviour Civility, Respect, and Dignity are principles The Golden Horde holds very high. It is for that reason, that by the law of the Yassa, all members, including the Viziers, The Kurultai, the Beklare-bek and the Genghis Khan, are to uphold these principles at all costs. C ) Member Removal The Genghis Khan holds the right to remove a member from the horde whenever he deems fit. Upon removal, said member holds the right to appeal to the Viziers by making his case in the designated area. Once an expelled member has appealed, A vote will be opened. The Viziers and the Beklare-bek are to investigate the issue, and cast their votes within 3 days from initiation. A 5/6 vote of the Viziers and the Beklare-bek is required to veto the decision of The Genghis Khan. Article II: The Government A ) The Genghis Khan : The Genghis Khan is the highest ranking member of the horde to which all major decisions in regards to the direction of the horde must be approved. The Genghis Khan may appoint and remove Viziers as he deems fit. He also holds the right to make any executive decisions for the good of the horde. B ) The Beklare-Bek The Beklare-bek is the second highest ranking member of the horde. He is the head of the Kurultai and the closest advisor of the Genghis Khan. The Beklare-bek is to open up and lead discussions, search for ways to improve the horde, and address any issues members may have. His task is also to make sure that the hordes inner workings run smoothly. he holds the power to make executive decisions. These decisions can only be vetoed by the Genghis Khan. In the instance that the Genghis Khan is unable to fulfill his duties, or decides to step down, the Beklare-bek will temporarily be in charge of the horde until the Genghis Khan can fulfill his duties again, or a new Genghis Khan has been elected. The Beklare-bek is elected by the Kurultai. Once elected, he will hold the position until his retirement, or impeachment. In the event the Beklare-bek steps down, A vote will be opened by the Kurultai. This vote will last for 7 days. The candidate with the most votes, will ascend to the rank of Beklare-bek. C ) The Viziers: The Viziers of The Golden Horde are the 3rd highest ranking members of the alliance. They are responsible for one specific aspect of the alliance, be it Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Finance, Recruitment or Defence. The Responsibilities of the Viziers are to ensure that their particular ministry runs smoothly. They are to oversee all things within their respective area. The Viziers can be appointed and removed by the Genghis Khan. Each Vizier may appoint up to two Darughachi's, to help him oversee and maintain their area. D ) The Kurultai The Kurultai consist of Senior members that have proven themselves to be loyal, and experienced. They are the veterans of the alliance, and function as advisors to the Genghis Khan and Viziers. They hold no real other powers. The Kurultai is headed by the Beklare-bek. One can be appointed to Kurultai by the Genghis Khan or the Beklare-bek. Anyone can nominate another member for the honorary position of Kurultai. Article III: Government Procedures A ) Impeachment The position of the Genghis Khan is only disputable when the Viziers including the Beklare-bek have ruled a 5/6 vote of no confidence in the current Genghis Khan. If the vote to change or expel the current leader of the horde is reached it then must pass to a general membership vote. In the case the vote passes, the Beklare-bek will temporarily take the position of Genghis Khan until a new leader has been elected by the general membership. B ) Treaties Before signing a treaty, a vote must be passed by the Viziers and the Beklare-bek. This vote will last for up to 5 days. To sign the treaty, 4 of the 6 votes must be in favor. In the case a vote passes, It then has to be validated by the Genghis Khan. If the Genghis Khan does not validate the treaty, it will be considered null and void. Article IV: Policies A ) Nuclear Policy When fighting a defensive war, members of The Golden Horde are allowed to use nuclear first strikes. The Horde does not, however, condone nuclear first strikes in aggressive wars or when told otherwise by the government. Doing so will result in disciplinary actions. B ) Raiding Policy Due to repeated counter attacks by european foes, The Golden Horde has decided not to condone tech raiding. Members in violation of this article will be ordered to pay back any damages done. Repeated violation of this article will result punishment as the government sees fit. C ) War Policy Unauthorised attacks on affiliated nations are not allowed, unless specifically ordered to by the government. Violation of this article will be met with punishment, wich may be a fine, or even exile. Any member assisting the attacker without permission does not represent the ideals of the Golden Horde and will share in the punishment given to the initiating nation. Only a unanimous decision by all Viziers, the Beklare-bek and the Genghis Khan is sufficient enough confidence for The Golden Horde to go to war. Article V: Amendmends In order to amend the Yassa, approval of the Genghis Khan is required. Once approval has been given, the amendmends will be voted on by all members of The Golden Horde. A majority of 70% of the votes is required to pass an amendment. The vote is to last for 7 days. Government Government of The Golden Horde Treaties War ' Wars of the Golden Horde ' Announcements The Golden Horde DoE